Face From The Past
by x-thebill-x
Summary: Smithy, Kerry and Lea were getting on well with their lives until a certain face from Smithy’s past returns and makes Smithy’s life hell! Sequel to 'Robbery Gone Wrong'
1. Intro

**Intro**

This is a sequel to my story 'Robbery Gone Wrong'.

Note. This is set about 2 and bit years after it!

Smithy, Kerry and Lea were getting on well with their lives until a certain face from Smithy's past returns and makes Smithy's life hell!


	2. Happily Ever After?

**Happily Ever After?**

Smithy and Lea sat at the kitchen table throwing food around. Lea seemed to find it funny when she threw food in her dad's face. He just threw it back at her and this made her laugh even more. Soon the kitchen was a complete mess. Kerry walked in when Smithy was throwing Lea up in the air, as soon as he saw her he stopped. She laughed when she saw their guilty faces. Smithy put Lea back in her highchair and started to clean up. Kerry walked over to him and they kissed.

"Leave it; you need to get off to work."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, you'd probably only make more mess."

He smiled then kissed her, he then went over to his daughter. She had only just turned two, but she was growing really fast.

"Goodbye Lea, I'll see you later. Ok?"

He kissed her on the cheek, and Lea waved as he shut the door behind him. Kerry sighed and started to clean up. As Smithy stepped out of the house, he had a funny feeling. It was a feeling of being watched. He looked around and saw no-one so just carried on walking and started the car up. He drove off towards the station. Someone emerged from the garden opposite and headed for Smithy's house.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get the story started!**


	3. Alex Clark

**Alex Clark**

Smithy was driving along farmead road, lost in his thoughts. For a moment he completely forgot where he was. He had been having flashbacks for a while now. From back when he was in the army, all the things he saw, never being able to get them out of his head. He could see himself in the middle of the war, bombs going off being shot at. Then he saw his best friend, fighting along side him, Alex Clark. Suddenly out of nowhere someone ran in front of the car. He braked hard and only just missed her. The girl just carried on running, Smithy carried on driving after he had shouted after her. As he drove into the station car park, he saw another image in his head. He remembered it all so clearly; Smithy lay back on his seat and let his thoughts engulf him. He and Alex were running along side each other, stopping to fire every now and again. Alex had to get into the warehouse and get their general out. He had radioed in that he had been hit. Smithy's job was to cover him, and to keep him out of danger. Alex had only been in the army for a few months and Smithy had to 'puppy walk' him.

"Be careful" Smithy said.

"I will," Alex said, reloading his gun.

Alex ran forward towards the warehouse, Smithy provided cover fire just incase anyone came towards them. Smithy stopped firing when he couldn't see anyone. But then he saw two of the enemies running out of the warehouse. Smithy realised they had planted a bomb.

"Alex get out of there!" Smithy shouted."

Smithy started running forwards but then BOOM! The whole place went up, roaring flames everywhere. Smithy just stood there staring on, Alex was dead, the thought entered his mind. He couldn't believe it.

"ALEX!" Smithy shouted, but there was no answer.

It was his fault, he was supposed to protect Alex, He should have checked the warehouse before sending Alex in there. He had sent Alex into a trap, Smithy just stood there watching the flames dancing around each other. That was the reason why Smithy had left the army; his best friend had died because of him.

* * *

"Smithy? Smithy!"

Smithy opened his eyes; he was still in his car. He saw Gina staring into the car.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah," Smithy looked around, he was really confused.

Gina was worried about Smithy; he would do this most mornings. She would find him asleep in the car, sweating and crying.

"Smithy you're not ok, this happening all the time."

"What is?" He asked, sounding slightly annoyed. He got out of the car and locked the door.

"Look Gina, I'm fine. Really." He said before Gina had a chance to answer.

"Go on then, get inside" she said smiling.

Smithy walked in and went to get changed, this nightmare was haunting him. Only one problem, It wasn't a nightmare, it was real.

* * *

Kerry had finally cleared up all the mess. Lea was asleep in her cot; Kerry was just about to sit down when the doorbell rang. Kerry went and answered it. She opened the door, but know one was there. She thought it was odd but went back into the living room. She stopped dead at the door. A man was at on her sofa. He was about the same age as Smithy, blonde hair, blue eyes. He had a huge scar running down the side of his face.

"How did you get in here?" She asked shakily, looking over at Lea.

"That doesn't matter." He said calmly.

"Sit down Kerry."

When Kerry didn't, he took out his gun.

"Sit down," He repeated.

"I don't want to have to hurt you." He added.

Kerry went and sat down.

"How do you know my name?"

"You'll find out later." He answered.

"Who are you?" Kerry asked.

The man just sat there at first, as if he was thinking whether to answer or not.

"Alex Clark."

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Taken

**Taken**

Smithy sat at his desk, lost in his own thoughts. He had the pen in his hand but he didn't know what to write. His mind was just blank, he had a tonne of paper work to do, but he was just distant nowadays. He didn't notice Gina walk in.

"Are you actually going t get some work done?" She asked.

"Huuhh, oh yeah I'm just doing it." He said before starting righting.

"Look, Smithy you know you can talk to me."

"Gina I'm fine, will you just quit nagging me." He said back.

Gina walked out, something was very wrong with Smithy. He hadn't been his usual self for just over a week now. She had to find out what was on her friend's mind.

* * *

Alex had just sat there fiddling the gun in his hands for 10 minutes now. Kerry was really worried about Lea. She kept looking over at her, hoping that she wouldn't wake up.

"What do you want?" Kerry asked.

"I want your husband and this country to pay." He answered simply.

"What has my husband done to you?"

"You'll find out later."

Alex's phone started to ring, he answered it.

"Yeah, you can come in now. We're ready." He spoke down the phone. Once Alex had finished his phone call, he stood up.

"Get Lea." He ordered.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Enough with the questions! Just get your daughter before I do." He shouted.

He held the gun at Kerry while she got up. She walked over to the cot and picked Lea out of it.

"Outside" He said pointing to the door.

As she walked past him, he grabbed her arm. "Do as I say and I won't hurt you or Lea, understand?"

She nodded and he pushed her and Lea in front of him. They all walked out the back door; Kerry was ordered to get into the back of a black van. She did as they said, Lea was not going to get hurt from this, and Kerry was going to make sure of that. She couldn't help thinking as the van drove off, _what d__id Smithy do, to make this guy so angry?_

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Back From The Dead

**Back From The Dead**

Smithy and Alex were running, explosions all around them. Alex ran into the warehouse, Boom! Smithy looked on at the huge fireball rising up into the air. He was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. He opened his eyes to realise that he must have fallen asleep. His mountain of paperwork just seemed to be getting higher. Smithy picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello Dale," Came an all too familiar voice down the phone.

Smithy dropped his pen, he knew that voice. But it couldn't be, he had probably just heard it wrong.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"You know who it is." Came the answer.

Smithy didn't want to believe it, he couldn't. Alex Clark was dead; he died al those years ago.

"Alex?"

"Got it in one." Alex replied.

"Now listen to me, I want you to go to the kids park in the centre of the Jackson estate. Wait for my instructions there." Alex ordered.

"Alex, what the hell are you going on about. Why the hell should I do what you say."

"Because you owe me Smithy, oh and also if you don't, then you will never see Kerry or Lea again."

The phone went dead; Smithy couldn't believe what had just happened. Alex died, Smithy saw him die. He picked up his phone and rung Kerry's mobile, she didn't answer. _What if he has got them?_ Smithy sprung out of his chair and went to get changed. After he had got changed he grabbed his keys and got into his car, he started driving out of the station.

Gina had been worried about Smithy; she followed him out of the station. Smithy was in trouble, and she was going to find out what was going on.

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Bad News

**Bad News **

Smithy was now nearly at the park. The whole way there, he had been really worried. Every 2 minutes he had tried and tried again to ring Kerry, but there was no answer. A part of him just hoped that it was a dream, but it was happening. Eventually the park came up in front of him; he parked up and got up. Smithy headed for the middle where there was a bench.

* * *

Gina pulled up a few cars behind Smithy and watched him get out, he looked really nervous. _What the hell is he doing here? _she thought. She stayed in the car and watched as Smithy went towards the bench.

* * *

Smithy's phone started ringing, he answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello Smithy," said Alex.

"Let me speak to Kerry."

"Wait a minute."

"Smithy." Kerry said.

"Kerry, don't worry I'm going to get you out of there. Has he hurt you or Lea?"

"No we're fine, please Smithy just do as he says."

"Now Smithy I want you to listen to me very carefully." Alex began.

"A man will approach you in a few minutes, do as he says and get in his car. You're going to go to the dragon casino on Lofter road. When you get there show your warrant card and get £500,000 out of the safe."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Smithy asked.

"That's your problem, just say that it's for an investigation or something. You can do it however you want, you could even just stage a robbery if you want, I don't care just get me the money. Oh and Smithy if you fail then Kerry and Lea die."

"If you hurt them I'll kill you."

Alex hung up. Smithy went and sat down on the bench. How was he supposed to rob a casino? Alex was mad, mad at him and just completely insane.

* * *

Gina rung Smithy's phone to see what he was doing. She watched him answer it.

"Hello."

"Smithy where are you."

"Oh I'm in St. Hughes, taking some statements. Why?"

"On no it's ok, just get back to the nick as soon as you can."

"Will do." Smithy answered.

Smithy wasn't like this; he wouldn't bunk off without a reason. Why had he lied to her? Something was wrong really wrong.

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. The Dragon Casino

**The Dragon Casino**

Smithy sat on the bench head in his hands thinking about everything that had just happened over the past hour. He didn't know how long he'd been at the park, but according to Alex a man was supposed to come soon. Smithy had no idea how he was supposed to rob a casino, but he had to thing of something. He couldn't lose Kerry or Lea, they were his life.

* * *

Gina sat in her car, her phone had kept ringing but she ignored it. _What was Smithy doing here? Why had he just sat there this long?" _Gina sat up and was about to get up when she saw a mysterious dark haired figure walk towards Smithy. She sat back in her seat and watched as Smithy looked up and started talking to the man. Smithy followed the man to his car and drove off. _What the hell was going on? _Gina started up her car and followed behind Smithy making sure that she always quite far back.

* * *

Smithy was driving along a main road now, heading towards the dragon casino. The man next to him had a gun on him, he just sat there silently not blinking or looking away.

"You don't need that when you've got my wife and daughter." Smithy said looking in the rear view mirror anxiously.

"Just in case." Said the man.

"So what's the plan Sergeant Smith?"

"I'll show my warrant card then we'll go in. The manager might start to argue back but we can knock him out. Then we get the money and get out."

"Simple then." The man said.

Smithy looked in the rear view mirror again, that car had followed them all the way here. Then he knew who it was, it was Gina's car. _What the hell was she doing?_ Smithy just hoped that he would lose her after they had got the money.

* * *

Kerry opened her eyes, she was in a small room with a bed along one side and a toilet on the other. Lea was held tight in her arms, sleeping. Kerry would never let her go. She didn't know how long she'd been there but it must been quite a while now. She sat up against the wall and closed her eyes again. She knew that Smithy would come and get her and Lea.

* * *

Smithy pulled up outside the casino, the man sat next to him put a silencer on the pistol and put it in his coat.

"If this goes wrong, then your wife and daughter die. Understand?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Smithy answered.

The two men got out and headed towards the casino, Smithy glanced over his shoulder and saw Gina park her car just down the road. He entered the casino and went up to the desk. It wasn't really supposed to open yet, but some people preferred coming early, so the casino had a few people In it.

"Can I help sirs?" The receptionist asked.

Smithy took out his warrant card. "Sergeant Dale Smith, Sun hill. Could I speak to your manager please?"

"Yes certainly this way." The receptionist led them to the manager.

She knocked on a door. "Sir, the police are here to see you."

"Ok thank you Julie" replied the manager. He opened the door and gestured for them to come in. As soon as they were in the man pulled a gun on the manager.

"This wasn't part of the plan." Smithy hissed.

"My plan's tend to work better." Replied the man.

"Now listen to me, if you want to get out of this alive then you will get £500,000 out of the safe."

"Ok, just please don't hurt me. The safe was located down the corridor and into a larger room. Because it was the day, the casino was virtually empty. The manager opened the safe to show it full with money. The man pushed the man over the other side of the room and shot him twice.

"Thanks for the assistance." He smirked.

Smithy couldn't believe it, he ran over to the man. As Smithy predicted he was dead. Smithy looked down into his cold, dead eyes.

"Oi, get over here and fill this bag up."

Smithy didn't move.

"Get over here or your wife and daughter die." He shouted.

Smithy got up and left the manager dead on the floor. He started to load the bag with money.

"You didn't have to kill him." Smithy said.

"No, but I wanted to." said the man.

* * *

Gina was still sat In her car outside the casino, Smithy had gone in about 10 minutes ago. In the end she decided to go in, she walked up to reception and showed her warrant card.

"Inspector Gin Gold, Sun hill. Did two men come through here earlier?"

"Yes, one of them said he was one of yours. I think it was a Sergeant Dale Smith."

"Do you know where they went?" Gina asked.

"Yes, to see the manager, I can show you if you like."

"Yes please." Gina said. She followed after the receptionist.

* * *

When Smithy had filled up the bag they left the room, before he did he turned to the now dead manger. Wondering if he had any family, they would never see him again. It was his fault, all his fault. The man dragged him outside the back. They got into a van that was waiting for them.

"Get in." Ordered the man.

"Where are we going?" Smithy asked.

"To see your wife and daughter." He answered.

Smithy got in and something heavy and hard hit the back of his head. He fell to the floor of the van and his eyesight went blank. The darkness engulfed him.

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. An Old Friend

**I'm so sorry that i havent updated! I've been so... busy. Anyway hope you like it!**

* * *

**An Old Friend**

Gina and the receptionist were stood outside the mangers door. The receptionist had knocked 3 times now, still no answer.

"I'm sorry about this." She said opening the door.

"Sir, Sir."

They both walked in but he wasn't in there. The receptionist led the way down the hall and checked all of the rooms, lastly she went into the room where the safe was. Gina followed and they both gasped at what they saw, the manger was sprawled across the floor dead, the safe door open.

The receptionist started screaming, but Gina told her to go and call the police, and say that inspector Gina Gold said that it was urgent. The receptionist rushed off, and Gina was left sitting over the dead manger. _Was Smithy involved in this, of course he was. He had come in with that other man. There had to be an explanation for it._

* * *

Smithy started to open his eyes, his head really hurt but he still managed to get up. As he stood up, he noticed Kerry and Lea in the opposite corner, they looked ok but as Smithy started to walk over to them, a fist to the back of his head stopped him.

"Smithy," Kerry started before Alex turned to her.

"Kerry, you don't want me to hurt you or Lea, so just keep quiet."

Alex started kicking Smithy in the ribs. Smithy knew this was coming and just took it all in, he deserved it after what had happened to Alex.

"Long time no see Smithy." Alex said, as two of his henchman appeared and picked Smithy up off the ground.

Alex punched Smithy again, obviously taking joy out of it. He started shouting.

"This is what they did to me! For 3 years Smithy! 3 years!"

He punched Smithy again and again; his henchmen just let Smithy fall. Smithy was in so much pain, and Alex loved it.

"I always believed that you would come, my best friend, come and get me out of there. But you never did. You never did! You left me to die, your best friend. You left me to die."

"I'm sorry!" Smithy shouted.

Alex stopped dead in his tracks, he was about to hit Smithy again with the butt of his gun. He couldn't hit him, he wanted to but he couldn't. Smithy looked up blood running down his face.

"I'm sorry Alex, I'm sorry."

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. The True Story

**The True Story**

Smithy was still lying on the floor, hurting all over. Kerry and Lea were sat in the corner, Lea was crying and Kerry was trying to calm her down. After Smithy had said he was sorry, Alex had just backed away and was stood in the corner, like he was in a trance. Smithy could now see his old friend behind those dead eyes. He could now see his best friend, Alex Clarke.

* * *

Most officers from sun hill were now at the casino; Gina was outside waiting for superintendant Heaton. After 2 minutes he turned up and had to push his way through all of the journalists.

"Gina what's wrong?" He asked when he saw the look on her face.

"Sir, its Smithy. I've been following him after he started acting weird."

"And?"

"And, he led me here. He went inside with another man and now he's not in there, the mangers dead and the money's gone."

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know, I'm waiting for the CCTV to see what that brings up. In the room with the safe, the CCTV records voice as well, so we'll be able to know what they were saying."

"Ok, Gina I'm sure there's an explanation for this. Have you tried to contact him?"

"Yes, I've tried everything no answer at home or from his mobile."

Heaton just nodded and followed some officers inside to see how bad the situation was.

* * *

Alex's henchman had dragged Smithy up off the floor and shoved into the room next door. Alex followed and the door was shut leaving them alone.

"Please don't hurt Kerry and Lea." Smithy said.

"I won't, as long as you do as I say."

Smithy slumped himself against the wall, "What happened to you?" He asked.

"You really want to know?"

"Of course I do." Smithy answered. "I want to know what happened that day."

Alex sat down gun in his hand, he closed his eyes, and started to retell what had happened on that fateful day.

_Me and you were running in Iraq, 10 years ago. We had to go into the warehouse; you stayed out while I went in. I heard you shooting behind me. As soon as I rounded the corner someone hit from behind and started to drag me out the other side. I saw the general on the floor dead, they had made him say that he was injured in to the radio before they killed him. Something was over my mouth and I was finding it hard to breathe. Once they dragged me out of the warehouse the whole place went up. That's the last thing I saw before I passed out. I woke up in a prison cell, they tortured me Smithy, everyday for years. The government knew about it, but they didn't have enough money or weren't prepared to give up information to get me out. After a week I just wanted t die, I lost count of day and night and didn't know what day of the week it was. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of you, my best friend, coming to get me out. After 3 years they're leader died, they just let me go. I walked for days without food or water, trying to find civilisation. Eventually I found a small town and stowed on the back of a plane that brought me back over to England. Ever since then I've been planning to get this country back for what they did, and get you back._

Tears had now hit Smithy's eyes, just hearing this made him so sad. How could anyone go through that amount of pain, he couldn't even imagine it.

"I'm so sorry Alex, I thought you were dead, they told me you were dead."

Alex stood up, "Yeah well sorry isn't enough. This country is going to get what it deserves; I'm going to rip this island apart. Piece by Piece."

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

Gina and Superintendant Heaton had just received the CCTV and just about to watch it.

"Are you sure you want to watch this?" He asked.

"I have to find out what's going on." She answered.

Superintendant Heaton pressed play and they watched the CCTV in the safe room. After a few minutes Smithy, the bank manager appeared through the doorway. The other man was armed and Gina and Heaton watched as the bank manger was pushed into the room, and the door was closed. The manager opened the safe as Smithy was watching anxiously; as soon as the safe was open the other man walked over and pushed the other man out of the way. Suddenly they heard two gunshots and saw the bank manager fall to the ground. Smithy ran over to the man and looked down at his wounds. '_Oi get over here and fill this bag up' _Gina watched as Smithy didn't move, the man spoke again, _'Get over here or your wife and daughter die!' _

"Oh my god," Gina said.

They carried on watching as Smithy filled up the bag with money and left with the money.

"Have you tried Kerry's mobile?" Superintendant Heaton said.

"I tried it earlier when I couldn't get hold of Smithy, this explains everything. The way he was acting, the fact he ran off and he was here."

"Ok, get there details out, treat this as abduction. We don't know how serious this is yet. It could just be a personal vendetta." Heaton ordered.

"What if it isn't?" She asked.

"Then we'll come to that bridge when we come to it." He sighed.

* * *

Kerry was huddled up in Smithy's arms and Lea had stopped crying and had started to fall asleep. Alex had put him in here again, whilst he went out to get Lea something to eat.

"Who is he?" Kerry asked.

Smithy sighed. "He was my best friend in the army, before I thought he died."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know, but he wants revenge." Smithy said.

Before Kerry could say anything else someone entered, they were bringing in some food and water, Smithy just couldn't believe what was happening. If Kerry and Lea got hurt, he would never forgive himself.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but I wanted to get this bit up.**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. The Big Plan

**The Big Plan**

Gina had circulated Smithy, Kerry and Lea's descriptions, although she wasn't hopeful about finding anything. All of the team were asking questions, and she could understand why. They were all worried about Smithy. She had to tell them at some point but not yet.

* * *

Smithy was led into the control room, he instantly recognised all of the equipment in there. It was from the army.

"How did you get this?" He asked Alex.

"That doesn't matter." Alex said.

"You see Smithy, I need your help."

"Help, my help! bloody hell Alex, you've kidnapped my family beaten me up and held a gun to my head." He shouted.

"That was only to get you here, and I didn't know about you not knowing about me. I thought you and the government were in it together, to cover it up."

"I was your best friend Alex, how could I do that to you?"

Smithy looked at one of the computer screens, it had the planes in flight all over the country all over the screen.

"Smithy, we are going to make this government pay. Remember what they did, they told you that I was dead."

"No way, you're going to crash the planes aren't you? Aren't you?!" Smithy shouted back.

"The government need to know that I'm serious, they need to see what I can do."

"What, and you'll kill innocent people for this."

"Yes, the government took away my life."

"Then I don't know you anymore." Smithy said backing away. "I am not going to kill innocent people with you Alex!"

"Oh yes you are," he brought up a screen on the laptop. Smithy saw Kerry and Lea in the room. "You help me or they die." He said.

"You wouldn't." Smithy replied.

"Try me," Alex smirked.

"What do you want me to do." Smithy said reluctantly.

"I want you to control those two planes," he said pointing at the screen.

"Talk to them over the speaker, and send them on a collision course over the London eye. Oh and don't worry we've already blocked the control centre out, they can't contact the plane, only we can. And as long as they think we're the control centre, they'll do as we say."

"I can't do this." Smithy said.

"Yes you can Smithy, or your beloved wife and daughter die." He said walking away. Smithy just sat by the computer, how could he be responsible for all those deaths?

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Running Out Of Time

**So sorry i Havent updated in a while!!!

* * *

**

Running Out Of Time

Smithy had been missing for 3 hours now, they still had no leads. No witnesses had come forward. No luck on the index plate or CCTV cameras. Gina sat in the supers office, he was briefing the team on everything that had been going on throughout the day. She couldn't face them not yet, with all the questions they were asking. She just wanted to know that her friend was safe.

* * *

Smithy sat at the computer screen, he hadn't moved since Alex had left the room. How was he supposed to do this? Sacrifice innocent peoples lives, he couldn't die. He had to get Kerry and Lea out of here, Alex knew that he wouldn't do what he asked if they weren't here. So he probably had high security around them. He looked around the room, only one guard watching the TV in the corner. The others had gone to unload a lorry. Smithy thought this would be the best time to try and get out. He got up as quietly as he could and crept over to the guard. Smithy hadn't been in training for years, but he still knew how to kill someone stealthily. As he thought of it, it made him feel sick. But then he thought of all those people that this man was willing to kill. When he reached the chair, Smithy put his hand over the guy's mouth and grabbed his neck, yanking it the other way before the man could do anything. Smithy heard the crack and felt as the body went limp and lifeless. Smithy let his body fall and went to check for a phone. To his disappointment he didn't find one. But he found a radio, this would help him keep track of where everyone was in the building. He took the man's machine gun from around his neck and took all the ammo clips before looking back one last time. He turned around and ran towards the door in the far corner, he was getting Kerry and Lea out, whatever it takes.

* * *

Gina was interrupted from her thoughts as the super walked in through the door with an urgent expression on his face.

"We've got a witness who found the van heading to an abandoned warehouse along by the Thames, just off the Whychwood estate."

Gina couldn't believe it, this was the news they'd been waiting for. She just hoped they all weren't too late.

"S019 are on their way, you can come with me in the car." He said.

"Thank you sir," She said standing up and grabbing her coat off the chair. For the first time in hours, she was smiling.

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
